Death the Kid X Reader Random Stories!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Alright. So, since I am obsessed with Death the Kid from Soul Eater...and there are not many Kid X Reader Fanfictions out there...I decided to do random Death the Kid X Reader stories. The rating for now is K , but as seen fit, it may go up. Read and review, please don't hate! (Told you it'd change) ;) Sorry I ended like that. Let me know if you want me to write a new one on PM!
1. Dancing

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! I am obsessed with Death the Kid from Soul Eater. He is my favorite character. I looked up stories between ReaderxDeath the Kid and realized that there were only three. So, here's just some random stories involving you and Death the Kid. Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

You walked down the streets of Death City, your arms across your chest from the cold.

Death the Kid (or just Kid) had invited you to his house...but he wouldn't tell you why.

Your natural (hair color) hair was pulled into a fancy yet symmetrical updo...since this was Kid we were talking about here.

* * *

You walked up to Kid's doorstep, breathing softly to calm your nerves.

_C'mon, (your name) just do it! _You scolded yourself. _It doesn't matter if you have a crush on him! He likes you as a friend!_

With that thought, you knocked on the door...eight times, just for Kid.

The door opened...and there he was.

Kid stood there wearing a (favorite color) suit, a small smile on his face.

Your bright (eye color) eyes lit up when you saw this.

"I remember you told me that this was your favorite color." Kid said, smiling softly (a rare sight) as he ushered you inside.

* * *

As soon as you stepped inside, you soon became curious. He didn't tell you why he wanted you to be here.

Kid, noticing your curiosity, smiled and held out his hand to you.

"My lady" Kid said, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible.

You couldn't help but giggle softly as you took his hand.

"I know that you wanted to learn to dance...so I figured that I could teach you." Kid said, smiling at you as he opened the door to the usual ballroom.

* * *

Once you stepped inside, Dumb Love by Sean Kingston (_**A/N: Song I was listening to while writing** **this**_) came on.

You could tell that your skin was burning in more ways than one as he looked at you.

Kid grabbed one of your hands, put the un-occupying one on his shoulder, and his free hand on your waist.

(Did I forget to mention that you actually did know how to dance?)

You pretended that you didn't even though you did, just because...well, because he was Kid.

You noticed that there was something...off about Kid right now as you danced.

His gaze had softened, he had this...weird look on his face, and was he...blushing?

Kid took quick steps, and you followed, forgetting your act for a minute.

"Got you!" Kid whispered in your ear.

This time _you _were the one to blush when you realized that he had caught on to your little charade.

You were about to pull away and run, when you felt strong arms pull you back.

Kid smirked at you, causing you to blush a dark cherry red.

He tucked a loose strand of your (hair color) hair behind your ear with another soft smile.

* * *

While you were so busy with Kid, you didn't notice four blue eyes peek at you from behind the double doors.

Neither one of them realized that they were there...so they just smiled at each other and started dancing again.

"Kid...there's something I need to tell you." You started, your eyes on the ground.

"What is it, (Name)?" Kid asked, worried slightly.

"I...I've had strong feelings for you for awhile now. Strong feelings...more than friendship feelings." You stated, finally getting up the nerve.

Kid just looked at you, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, though you didn't know because your gaze was downward.

You started to spin away from him to run off, when you felt a hand grab your arm.

"I'm glad you told me that, (Name)..." Kid started, touching your face gently.

"Wait...you don't hate me?" You asked warily, even though you could barely form words as it was around him.

"Of course not! I..." Kid said, getting almost as flustered as you were moments ago.

"You, what, Kid?" You asked, stepping away from him.

The eyes behind the door looked on in both amazement and worry.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Kid asked lamely, mumbling curses under his breath and hoping you couldn't hear them.

"Is that all you have to say?" You asked. You were starting to get annoyed by this whole situation. He could just say it if he didn't like you back.

"Oh, that's not it! Um...I don't know how to say this, but...I guess...(groan) I'm in love with you, (Name)!" Kid said, breathing heavily.

Your eyes widened as you became guarded.

"This isn't just some game cooked up by Soul and Blackstar that you got guilted into, is it?" You asked, backing up one step more.

"No...its the truth. (Name)...I wouldn't say something like that to you if I didn't mean it." Kid said, pain flooding his voice.

Your eyes softened as you realized that he was right. He wouldn't just say something that serious if he didn't mean it.

You stepped closer to him, your eyes flooding with tears. The tears you shed were tears of relief...though Kid didn't realize that.

"I'm...sorry..." He whispered to you in a soft voice.

"Why are you sorry? That's exactly what I was hoping you would say!" You said, wrapping your arms around him.

Kid's eyes showed shock and alarm...before they glinted with mischief...which you sighed in relief when you saw it.

You grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Kid, shocked, stood there for a minute before he wrapped his arms back around her.

After about eight minutes later, your pulled away for air, smiling at each other.

"FINALLY!" The voices of the Thompson sisters were heard from the doorway.

You and Kid, shocked, snapped your heads to face them with wide eyes before the girls, realizing they'd been caught, slammed both doors shut behind them.


	2. Troubles At A Sleepover

Death the Kid, who you fell madly in love with (and he feels the same way), was hosting a sleepover at his house.

While everyone else was having "fun", you sat in the corner, miserable.

Normally this would be Chrona, who wasn't able to attend for a reason no one knew.

You were sitting there, when you felt a pair of eyes on you.

* * *

You lifted your head up and noticed that your boyfriend (Kid) was staring right at you.

He skirted around Blackstar, who was singing a drunken and very off-key version of Witch Doctor, and walked over to you.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, sitting down next to you.

You felt your heart swoon as he did this. Normally Kid wouldn't even dare sit on the floor...in fear of messing up his suit's symmetry.

Apparently it was different when it came to you.

"This...isn't really my scene." You admitted sheepishly after several minutes.

Kid smirked, taking your hand in his.

"You know, its not really mine, either. Patty convinced me, thinking that you would want to...since you've never been to one before." Kid chuckled, staring at the same blonde that was mentioned as she started singing and giggling with Blackstar.

You rested your head on his shoulder, too speechless and your brain to mushy from being so close to him to form coherent words at the moment.

* * *

Another set of eyes was on the couple.

"Where are (Name) and Kid?" Liz asked, searching around frantically.

"Liz, they're fine...they're right there." Maka hissed, giggling softly.

Liz looked to where Maka was pointing and noticed the couple in the corner, and couldn't help but smirk.

Blackstar, who was still drunk, walked crookedly up to them. Ohhhhhhhhh no.

* * *

"Wassup, lovebirds?" Blackstar slurred.

You looked up at him, your mouth open slightly.

"Blackstar...this is why I don't trust you alone in this house for two hours while we're trying to find everyone else." Kid said, shaking his head.

Your own head whipped around to look at him. How is he so calm about this?

Blackstar, who was apparently bored with the conversation, stumbled away again.

You shook softly, and Kid turned to you quickly.

You had bad memories when it came to people who were drunk.

Your father was a drunk addict...and...well, when you were alone with him...it wasn't good.

Kid knew this, which was probably why his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around you as your shoulders started to shake from held-in sobs.

No one else besides Kid knew about your past...not even Liz and Patty. This was why you were basically hiding your face from everyone.

* * *

The door burst open, and the same person that you were crying about walked crookedly up to them, with a whip in his hand.

Everyone else at the party who was sane looked wide-eyed at the two in the corner.

Kid's head snapped up when he realized who that was and quickly stood up, causing you to fall to the side.

Your "father" (you didn't think of him as that anymore) started to whip you.

You flinched, expecting impact. When you didn't feel anything, you opened your eyes.

Kid was in front of you, the whip wrapped around his own wrist. He jerked his wrist, causing your father to stumble backwards.

"You need to leave." Kid told him, his voice low.

You shivered. Not from the cold, not from the situation, but from Kid.

Your father went to throw a punch to Kid, to which a mangled scream left your throat.

Kid, knowing this was going to happen, grabbed his hand shoved his hands behind his back.

Kid shoved your father out the door, slamming the door and making sure all of the doors and windows in the house were locked so the man couldn't get back inside.

* * *

You run up to Kid when he comes back into the room.

You wrap your arms around him, and he lifts you off of your feet.

Kid whispered soothing words to you that no one but you could hear him.

"Its alright, (Name). He won't bother you again. I promise. I won't let him touch you again." Kid whispered, rocking slowly back and forth.

Tears flooded your eyes again, and as they spilled out, you realized something.

You realized that this was the first time in years that you had cried and it hadn't been from pain or hurt.

This was a feeling you never expected you could ever have. It was relief.

Kid just kissed the top of your head as he smiled and just let you cry for a minute or two.

* * *

Before you knew it, you had run out of tears and pulled away from him, wiping the tear tracks that were left on your face.

When you turned around with Kid, whose back was to everyone else, you noticed that even Patty and Blackstar looked serious.

Kid wrapped an arm around your shoulders, daring anyone to comment on what they had just seen.

You leaned against him, loving the fact that he was so protective of you.

Kid's lips were on your cheek, and you smiled up at him.

By the look on his face, neither Kid nor you knew that this was what a sleepover could turn into.

You couldn't help but giggle when you saw Kid's eyes light up like a kid at a candy store that was allowed more than one piece of candy.

Usually this was the look he reserved for symmetry only. Another thing that he changed about himself for you.

Kid's hand found its way to yours and you both blushed at the contact before quickly looking away.

The two of you may have looked away...but that didn't mean that you pulled away by any means.

Kid did something that surprised all of you. He grabbed you around your waist, dipped you, and planted a kiss on your lips.

_Who knew that troubles at a sleepover could lead to this? _You thought as your eyes started to droop closed.


	3. Playing In The Rain

You rolled your eyes somewhat as you ran to the basketball court on a somehow warm day in Death City even though it was raining.

You were late and would probably hear about it from your boyfriend, Death the Kid.

Once you got to the basketball court in the rain, you pulled your (favorite color) sweatshirt hood over your head and looked around.

Soul, Blackstar, and Kid were all in the center of the court, getting soaked by the minute.

"Kid!" You called, even though your voice couldn't be carried over the rain.

You saw Soul nudge Kid and jut his chin in your direction.

Kid's head whipped around and a faint blush coated his cheeks as he ran toward you, slipping and sliding on the wet pavement.

"Kid, be careful!" You exclaim, covering your eyes as you see him slip again.

He did slip, but not in the way you think. No, Death the Kid

j]\didn't slip on the wet pavement.

He slipped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you into a soothing hug.

You smiled at that before slowly uncovering your eyes.

Kid stared back at you, a small smile on his face as he moved a stray (hair length), (hair color) out of your eyes.

You grinned up at him before tracing the three stripes in his hair that became damp in the rain with your finger.

Kid rolled his eyes at that before he picked you up and into his arms, not slipping on the ground, which was only the skill of a Grim Reaper.

* * *

"Where were you?" Kid asked you, curious.

"Sorry...Bob had me working late again." You answered.

Kid nodded, understanding. Since your father kicked you out after Kid had saved you, Bob hired you to work at his coffee shop...which meant a lot of late-nights.

"Well, I'm glad your here now. I was worried." Kid said, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I tried to call you, left you a message and sent you eight text messages...to which you didn't reply to." You said, crossing your arms over your chest with a raised eyebrow.

Kid's face paled even more than usual before he face-palmed himself.

"I left my phone at home thinking I wouldn't need it...I'm sorry." Kid said, cursing at himself softly.

"Hey...its alright. Just next time bring your phone with you." You said, smiling as he nodded at you.

You shivered from the cold air. Even though you were wearing a sweatshirt, it was still freezing.

Kid, noticing this, slipped out of his suit jacket and draped it over your shoulders.

You started to protest, but stopped when soft golden eyes gazed down at you.

Then you realized: Kid was a Grim Reaper...which meant that the cold didn't affect him as much as it would for a normal human being.

Kid took your hands in his. Sure enough, they were warm even though he was drenched.

The two of you walked to the rest of the group, gripping hands the whole way.

Everyone's heads turned to you, and, not watching what you were doing, your foot slipped.

You went flailing backwards, panicked until you felt drenched-yet-comforting arms wrap around you.

You looked up into Kid's face, smiling meekly at the fact that you were in the same position you were in before he kissed you at the sleepover.

* * *

You wrapped your arms around him, dizzy when he placed you back onto your feet.

Kid smiled down at you, leading you forward so you had no choice but to follow him.

"Why are you two acting weirder than usual?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of you.

"No reason." You replied, blushing when Kid's hand wrapped around your waist and went a little too low for your liking.

Noticing your discomfort, Kid's hand jerked away from your...ahem...lower region.

* * *

Kid grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him, suddenly getting an idea.

You decided not to question it as you just smiled and let him pull you along.

"Kid..." You whispered, darting a quick glance to the others.

Kid smiled as he grabbed your wrist with one hand and tucked a lock of dark (hair color) hair behind your ear.

Everyone's eyes were on the two of you, even though you couldn't see it.

He grabbed you and smashed his lips against yours with a smile.

It took you a few minutes to run out of breath.

He put a hand on your cheek, you leaning into him with a smile.

Kid smirked at you before trying to kiss your cheek and pecked your nose instead.

* * *

Kid took your hand and spun you around, causing you to laugh.

You giggled at him as you started to slip and slide (Kid's version of dancing in the rain), his arms firmly on your waist to keep you from falling.

You leaned against his strong chest with a smile on your face.

You didn't care that anyone was watching, you leaned up on your tiptoes to kiss him, only to lose your balance halfway through.

* * *

Kid, with his sometimes quick reflexes, reached out and grabbed you around your waist, pulling you toward him before you could fall onto the pavement.

You managed a small smile, out of breath as he looked into your eyes once again.

Raising a (hair color) eyebrow at the young Grim Reaper, you threw yourself forward.

This, of course, caused him to stumble back and hit the hard, wet pavement.

"You, (First Name) (Middle Name) (Last Name), are impossible!" Kid groaned once his head hit the pavement.

"Oh, yeah? _I'm_ the impossible one? Says the one who risked his life with my drunk father to protect me." You giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, you are impossible, Little Miss (First Name) (Last Name). All this time I haven't been on the ground, and now, spending time with you, and I'm on the ground!" Kid said, playfully rolling his eyes at you.

"You know you love me." You teased back, a small smile on your face.

"Of course I do." Kid answered, pecking your lips.

Who knew playing in the rain could lead to this?


	4. Speak Now Or Never

You were standing in a church, about to be married.

Though you weren't getting married to the one person you wished you were.

The same person that wasn't coming to the wedding.

The same person who claimed that if he saw how beautiful you looked as someone else's bride-to-be, it would tear him apart.

The same person you only said "Alright" to before hanging up the phone.

* * *

You were about to walk down the aisle, taking a gulping breath before doing so.

Halfway down that same aisle, you thought you saw a flash of black and white.

Well, that was probably because...ironically, that was your theme.

Your fiance, Greg (_**A/N:don't ask about the name**_) was waiting for you.

Death the Kid was too late...he couldn't stop this wedding...you wouldn't allow it.

* * *

You get up to the alter, Greg smiling alluringly at you.

That was the same smile that had helped you get over your ex-boyfriend who shall never be mentioned again.

You couldn't look at Greg...or anyone else.

Your friends...well...the friends you shared with Kid, had come to the wedding.

You looked into Patty's eyes...she seemed to beg you not to do this.

Well, it was Kid's choice that you weren't together anymore.

There was nothing you could do.

You were about to marry a guy that you thought was good for you...and that was all about there was to it.

* * *

The priest started saying his speech...which you didn't hear.

Well, you didn't hear until he said: "speak now or forever hold your piece."

You looked around. He still hadn't shown up.

It wasn't like you wanted him to, though.

Just as the priest was about to continue, you heard a familiar voice say: "I object".

* * *

You spun around, your (eye color) eyes wide with both worry and amazement.

You were amazed that he had come...amazed that he had even wanted this to stop.

You were also worried because you knew what Greg would do once he realized who Kid was.

Greg's gaze turned to you, his grey-blue eyes, dark with anger.

Apparently, he already found out.

Greg turned toward Kid, his jaw set as he was about to speak.

* * *

"Who exactly are you and why are you disrupting my wedding?" Greg asked, his arms crossed.

Your nervous glance darted between the two men.

"I'm sorry...I would say congratulations...but I'm in love with your bride-to-be." Kid said, his golden eyes just peeking out of his black-and-white striped bangs.

You were about to run down the aisle and throw yourself into his arms, relieved that he had actually bothered to show up, when you felt a strong hand on your shoulder.

It was Greg. You turned to face him, almost ashamed when you realized that you never really loved him at all...he was just a way of getting Kid off of your mind...which obviously never worked.

* * *

"You think you can agree to marry me and then just ditch me for whoever that guy is?" Greg asked you, sarcastic.

You were too afraid to move or say anything...you had no right...for your actions...and feelings...were terrible.

You knew that it would break Greg's heart...but if it meant getting Kid back, you didn't care.

* * *

"Let me just tell you something, (First Name)..." Greg started, his hands up as if he were about to strike you.

You covered yourself. You knew that this was what you deserved, though the blow never came.

* * *

When you opened your eyes again, you realized that Kid had jumped in in-between you and Greg.

"I know that you're upset right now...but there's no need to treat her this way. If I were you...I would just walk away and find another girl...preferably one that I don't know, or don't have feelings for." Kid said, arms crossed over his chest.

You smirked...you just couldn't help it.

You had missed Kid, and, now that he was back, well...old memories and emotions...kind of...resurfaced.

* * *

Greg, jaw still set, walked down the aisle and out the carved double doors.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Greg, you spun Kid around and grabbed him.

You reached up and kissed his lips, to which he kissed you back just as greedily.

* * *

The both of you forgot that your friends were still sitting there.

That was, until you heard a wolf whistle and your heads snapped apart.

"Best wedding I've ever been to." Liz called teasingly, the others following suit.

"Why did you come?" You whispered to Kid, walking with him to sit with your friends.

"When I realized that I still had feelings for you...and that you were marrying someone else...it tore me apart. I...still do love you, (First Name)...and...I think that I always will." Kid said, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into another kiss.

* * *

"Now, why did you want to marry Greg in the first place?" Kid asked, his voice full of hurt and hatred.

"Well...I...missed you...and still loved you. I thought that Greg could fill the void of you...but...I guess only you could do that...only I found that out on my wedding day...shocker." You said, shaking your head as Kid tucked a lock of dark (hair color) hair behind your ear and kissed your cheek.

"Well...you don't have to worry about that anymore." Kid said, smirking at you as he grabbed you around your waist and kissed you.

* * *

"I'm glad that you objected...Greg wasn't the one I wanted to marry...um...you were." You told Kid with a faint blush.

"Well, good. (First Name) I love you so much...and...I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with...if you'll have me." Kid said, his voice high and squeaky.

"Of course I will, Kid." You said, savoring that promise with a kiss...glad that he decided to speak now or never.


	5. Cloud Watching, An Offer,And Distraction

Cloud watching was something that you had always liked to do.

Kid didn't really enjoy it as much as you did.

According to Kid, if it made you happy, maybe he would enjoy it as well.

You were walking toward the park with Kid's hand in your own.

"So...you really enjoy cloud watching?" Kid asked, disbelief clouded in his eyes.

"Yes...its just...peaceful...and we could all use a little peace at the moment." You replied, a soft laugh escaping past your lips.

"Good point. But to be honest, when I'm with you...its always peaceful for me." Kid told you, taking your hand and kissing the top.

You blushed a bright red, still not used to all of the formality.

Kid smiled at you before wrapping an arm around your shoulder as you headed through the gates of the park.

* * *

Kid put a green-and-black blanket on the floor, grabbing your hand and sitting you down.

When he didn't sit down beside you, you grabbed his hand and yanked him down beside you.

Kid leaned down and smiled at you, kissing your cheek.

"I don't see how this is enjoyable." Kid said, smiling softly to show that if was meant to be offensive.

"You'll see...well...it reminds me of...you." You said, a small blush on your face.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked, his smile encouraging you to continue.

"Well...this makes me feel happy...and you make me feel happy, too." You said, leaning against him.

"Well, since you enjoy it...I guess I can try it, too, my love." Kid said, using formality again.

You blushed again at the formality, but still leaned against him and watched the clouds.

* * *

"You know what that one looks like?" Kid asked, his eyes widening.

"That one right there?" You asked, a small smile on your face.

"Yup, that's the one." Kid replied, taking your hand.

"I don't know...what does it look like?" You asked, smiling in anticipation for something corny or sweet.

"It looks like...a heart. Kind of like the one I gave to you." Kid told you, which made your smile brighten. (_**A/N: I know that Kid doesn't have a heart, only a soul, but I needed something corny.**_)

"Your right...it does." You said, taking his hand and smiling softly.

"That one looks kind of like a...giraffe." Kid said, his eyes sparkling.

"Only you would reference Patty." You said, giggling when he pretend-glared at you.

"Well...I can't help it...I've known her for awhile now." Kid told you, throwing his hands up.

"Don't worry...I won't tell Patty." You said quickly, knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"You'd better not." Kid warned you, pinning you down to the blanket.

You blushed again when you realized how this would look to someone passing the park.

* * *

"Kid..." You squeaked, your eyes darting around the park.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, his eyes wide.

(In case your wondering, Kid thinks that something's scaring you because you squeaked out his name...just thought it should be cleared up.)

"What if someone sees us?" You asked, a faint blush still coating your cheeks.

"Is it a problem if someone sees us?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...I mean, no...its just that...I don't want you to get in trouble because of it." You said.

"Oh...I see." Kid said, sitting back up.

You didn't know what to say. You thought it was for the best...but...now you weren't so sure.

So you did what any other girlfriend who was in danger of losing her boyfriend would do in your opinion.'

You grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him down until your lips met in a searing kiss.

* * *

Kid pulled away, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

"Wow. What were you worried about again?" Kid said, raising an eyebrow at you again.

"I was...worried that someone would see it and blow it out of proportion...I didn't want you to get in trouble with your father." You explained, avoiding his eyes.

"Well...I actually don't care if I get in trouble...I'm in love with you, (First Name)...which means that I don't care what anyone says." Kid said, taking your hands in his.

"Kid...I..." You said, your eyes fluttering shut when you saw his lips getting closer to your own.

You felt his lips brush against yours, his own eyes locked on your face.

* * *

Once you felt his lips pull away from his own, a small smile on his pale face.

You wrapped your arms around Kid's shoulders, a small smile on your face as you looked at him.

"I love you so much, my darling." Kid said, grabbing your waist and giving you a deep kiss.

"I love you too." You whispered, shivering slightly.

Kid, noticing this, took off his black jacket suit jacket and placed it around your shoulders.

"Weren't we supposed to be watching the clouds?" Kid asked, his eyes on your own.

"I think we were...I g-guess I got sidetracked." You said, a faint pink hue on your face.

"Well...I like this (kiss) much (kiss) better (kiss)." Kid said, smiling at the blush that was on your face.

"Kid...I just...I'm sorry to say that I have to leave soon." You said, tears welling in your eyes.

"Leave? Why do you have to leave? Was it something I did?" Kid asked, panicked.

"No, no no. It wasn't something that you did...but...I have nowhere to stay unless I move to Virginia with my Mom. My Dad's in jail and I have nowhere else to go." You said soothingly, taking his hands.

"(First Name), move in with me." Kid said, taking your hands in his.

"What?" You asked, shocked at what he had said and as if he hadn't heard.

"Move in with me. I'm in love with you...and I'm not going to lose you. Move in with me. Liz and Patty even want you to move in with me." Kid said, tears in his eyes.

"I might...I'll have to see." You said, your lips colliding with his again and thinking that maybe cloud watching wasn't so bad.


	6. Camping And A Marriage Proposal

You had to admit, you were excited.

It was because of you that Kid had decided that he and his friends, you and Crona included, were all going camping.

Soul and Maka were to share a tent.

Liz was going to have her own tent all to herself.

Patty and Crona were going to share a tent, to which Crona agreed.

Blackstar and Tsubaki were going to share a tent.

And you and Kid were going to share your own tent, practically away from everyone else.

* * *

Kid was driving, and you were sitting in the front seat beside him and looking out the window.

You weren't really paying attention, when you felt a hand grab onto your own.

You looked over at Kid and noticed that he was smiling at you before turning back onto the road.

They went to the Lake of Nevada. Kid pulled into the Lake of Nevada grounds, smiling when he put it in park.

"Wow...its...big. And new...someplace I've never been before...or done before." You said, wrapping a strand of pale (h/c) hair around your finger.

"So...you've never been camping before?" Kid asked, tilting his head and smiling softly.

"Uh-uh...this is why I'm happy to be here with you." You said, grabbing Kid's pale hands in yours.

* * *

They stepped onto the grounds, unpacking all of the tents from the trunk and setting them in various spots around the campsite.

"Well...you and I are sharing a tent together." Kid said, taking his hands and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know!" You squealed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Think about it. You and me...side by side...in love...together." Kid said, his arms around you.

* * *

Kid set up the tent. You had offered to help, but he refused.

"Kid...are you sure their's nothing I can do to help you?" You asked, tilting your head at him.

"I'm sure. I am definitely sure." Kid said, his hands shaking and his voice quavering.

"Kid, are you sure you're alright? Did you eat something that was bad for you?" You said, wrapping your arms around him.

"No...I didn't. I'm in love with you, and I'm just nervous, that's all." Kid said, kissing your cheek.

* * *

The tents were set up, and You and Kid were sitting in front of your own.

Everyone else were doing their own thing.

Liz, Patty, and Crona were swimming in the lake.

Soul, Maka, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were setting up the fire.

You thought that now was as a good time as any to ask Kid what was wrong.

"Kid, what's wrong?" You asked, sighing at your boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked, his eyes looking right into your own.

"Your being distant with me. Your keeping secrets from me. What's wrong?" You told him, smiling.

"I don't mean to be distant. I told you...I'm nervous. I just...have something to ask you." Kid said, taking your hands.

"Oh, really? If you want to ask...then go ahead and ask." You said, shivering in the cold air.

* * *

"Alright. Well, (First Name), I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. I was wondering...will you marry me?" Kid asked, holding out a ring with a (Favorite Gem) on it.

"Oh my God...yes Kid! Yes!" You screamed as you threw yourself into his arms and kissing his lips repeatedly.

"I'm so glad that you said yes. That was what I was worried about in the first place." Kid said, pulling you into his lap.

"Well, of course I would say yes. Why wouldn't I?" You said, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"So...we're engaged...how are we going to tell everyone else?" Kid asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't think we need to. GUYS!" You said, screaming the last part so they would hear.

* * *

Crona, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki all came from behind the bushes.

"I'm h-happy for you two." Crona stuttered out with a smile.

"Thanks, Crona." You said, taking Kid's hand.

"Kid, are you sure you want to do this?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do! Besides Liz, weren't you the one who told me that I should ask her tonight?" Kid said, an arm around her your shoulders.

"Yeah...but that's different. I mean, I know that you love (First Name), and I know that you wanted her to move in with you, but what about marriage?" Liz asked, her hands on her hips.

"Liz. I asked her, she said yes, so we're getting married." Kid said, putting his hands up and watching with a smirk when you both saw her walk away.

* * *

"What was that about?" You asked, tilting your head at your fiance.

"Just ignore her. She's just mad because I'm getting married before her and she thinks that I'm throwing my life away." Kid said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh...are you throwing your life away?" You asked, your eyes on the ground.

"No...I'm not throwing my life away. I love you and you know that." Kid said, taking your hands in his.

"Alright. Only if you're sure. Kid, if you're not sure, then we don't have to do anything." You said, avoiding his gaze.

"(First Name), I love you...this is what I want to do...is it something that you want to do?" Kid asked, his voice lowered.

"Kid...of course I want to marry you! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" You exclaimed, pulling yourself into his lap.

"Good. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too." Kid said, pulling you into the tent.

"I can't wait until this wedding..." You said, drifting off to sleep with your fiance by your side.

"Neither can I." Kid answered, wrapping his arms around you and drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. Wedding Preparations

It was after you had come home from the camping trip.

You and the girls had decided to go over the wedding preparations, with Kid putting in his input along the way.

"So, for the tables, do you want them in a figure eight shape?" Maka asked, her pencil ready.

"Actually, I don't think that everyone will like to be sitting in a figure eight-type pattern, so, what if we put them in a symmetrical order?" You asked, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.

"Good point." Maka said, nodding and scribbling it down.

"So, what is going to be the date for your wedding?" Tsubaki asked, bouncing slightly.

"Well...we were planning on February 14th, on Valentine's Day." You said, a bright smile on your face.

"What are your colors, again?" Liz, who had finally agreed with the wedding, smiled.

"My dress is white. The bridesmaids dresses are, well...this." You said, taking out a table cloth that was teal out of your purse.

"And what about Kiddo's color?" Patty asked, a small smile on her face.

"Well...I told Kid that I don't care...except for orange, teal, black, or white." You said, shrugging your shoulders.

"And you're letting him decide?" Maka squealed, outraged.

"Of course. It _is _his wedding, too...and he should be allowed to pick out his own colors." You said, pointed out, crossing your arms.

"Good point. What about the flowers?" Tsubaki said, trying to prevent a fight.

"Irises. Kid told me that his mother liked irises...and he would love it if we all had irises." You said, a far-off look on her face.

Your phone beeped and you grabbed it, frowning when you realized that it wasn't Kid, but it was Soul.

"Not him?" Maka asked, her voice softening.

You shook your head, answering the picture message and smiled.

Kid was standing there wearing a teal tuxedo, which caused her to smile.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head with a small smile.

You showed the picture, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Aw! He really does like you, doesn't he?" Patty said, giggling.

"Uh-huh...and this is what all the guys are wearing, I guess." You said, laughing.

"Well, at least he finally figured it out." Liz said, smiling softly.

Once all of the preparations were done, the girls slept over.

And that was all of the preparations that were needed...therefore finished wedding preparations.


End file.
